


Kradam's Leather Adventure

by pyrosgf



Series: Kradam Goes to Blank [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-08
Updated: 2009-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kradam have a leather adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kradam's Leather Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Adam’s cell phone went off and Kris’ smooth voice crooning To Make You Feel My Love filled the room. Adam smiled and listened for a moment before he answered the phone.

“Hey baby… oh they’re already done… really… we’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

Kris quirked an eyebrow at Adam not quite sure if he wanted to know what Adam was up to.

“Come on honey, we got some shopping to do.”

Kris groaned as Adam grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Kris soon found himself walking up West 4th Street a few paces behind Adam. He sighed wearily as Adam practically strolled up to the doors of Skingraft Boutique. Kris knew it wouldn’t bode well for him; it never did when Cassidy was involved. Kris trudged through the door as Adam held it open. He gave Adam his best puppy dog eyes followed by his have mercy on me look.

“Baby, it’s not that bad,” Adam laughed stepping inside the boutique and let the door shut behind him.

“Adam, hey, it’s so good to see you.” The man Kris knew to be Cassidy Haley walked up and wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck for a moment before pulling away to leave a kiss on Adam’s cheek.

“And Kristopher, hi honey, it’s so good to see you again,” Cassidy murmured pulling Kris into a warm hug.

“Nice to see you again, too.” Kris said and reached over to lace his fingers with Adam’s.

“Cass it’s been too long. How are you?” Adam inquired and smiled warmly.

“Great! I see you finally found someone who loves you.” Cassidy gestured staring at Adam’s ring finger.

“Yeah. I’m happier than I’ve ever been.” Adam beamed as he raised their interlocked hands so that he could kiss the top of Kris’ hand. 

“I’m so happy for you Adam. You deserve to be happy with someone who appreciates you. Now come on back so I can show you what we managed to cook up for you.”

“I can’t wait to see everything,” Adam squealed and he followed Cassidy into the back tugging a reluctant Kris behind him.

Cassidy walked up to a rack and pulled down several items.

“You said you would wear chaps and knee-length coats right?”

“Yep.” Adam replied with a grin.

Cassidy handed a pair of chaps and coat to Adam and then one of each to Kris.

“Here boys try these on for size and Kris you have to lose the undies with those chaps baby. They’re meant to hug your body not show off your tighty-whities honey.” Cassidy cackled and he shoved Adam and Kris into separate dressing rooms. “When you get them on you have to come out and model everything for me so that I can check the fit.”

Cassidy laughed as he heard a horrified gasp come from one of the dressing rooms. He knew that the gasp had come from Kris.

“Kris, put them on for me please,” Adam pleaded.

Adam was the first one out of the dressing room and Cassidy checked the fit of the jacket first and then ran his hands between Adam’s legs checking the fit of the chaps.

“Perfect. You look like you were melted and poured into them.

Adam laughed and appraised his appearance in the mirror. The studs and spikes on the jacket were reminiscent of his tour jacket. His chest was bare underneath and his pale freckled skin stood out against the black leather. Adam would be wearing a shirt with the outfit when he went out, but even without it Adam had to admit that it looked pretty hot. Adam turned at the sound of the dressing room door opening. Kris peeked his head out, his eyes silently pleading with Adam.

“Come on out Kris, need to make sure it fits alright.” Cassidy said.

“Oh it fits alright, it leaves nothing to the imagination and y’all even forgot to close the ass cheeks to these things up,” Kris huffed.

Cassidy and Adam both burst out laughing. Adam often forgot that Kris wasn’t accustomed to this lifestyle yet.

“Come on out Kris, and no baby they’re called ass-less chaps for a reason.” Adam said voice still filled with laughter.

Kris slowly crept from the dressing room to stand beside Adam. Adam gave Kris a quick once-over. Kris looked hot, but had the jacket pulled tightly around his body.

“Relax Kris, look, it’s not so bad,” Adam assured and shrugged out of his jacket.

Kris watched as Adam pranced around the room. Kris was so distracted by the contrast between Adam’s ass and the leather that he barely noticed Cassidy’s hands running over his body as he inspected the fit. 

“Thanks Adam.” Cassidy said as he turned his attention back to Adam. “The fit is perfect.”

“Don’t worry Cass, Kris will get over his fear of showing off his cute little ass tomorrow night,” Adam promised. “You’ll be there at ten tomorrow night right?”

“Yep I wouldn’t miss seeing Kris’ ass in those things even if I didn’t have to be there,” Cassidy laughed. “You guys are good to go on the fit so you’re welcome to change.”

They both returned to the dressing rooms to get back into their original clothes.

“Adam, what’s going on tomorrow night?” Kris asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

“Oh you’ll see baby.” Adam said with an ominous laugh. “Though you might as well get used to the idea of showing off your butt in public.”

Kris sighed not quite sure if he liked the sound of that. He may have already been seen kissing Adam in public, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to go out in chaps that he had dubbed incomplete.


End file.
